fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unexpected Visitors
Come to the Swan's Lake Travelling on a black furred horse, near the border of Fiore and Bosco, the Queen of Fiore herself, Hisui E. Fiore, rode towards a fairly new Guild. Though of course, as Queen, she was followed by an army. There was no denying the security was quite absurd, even for her. "Well, we're almost there. Men, you may return to the castle." The man clad in a demonic armor, Sirius, told the soldiers, walking by the side of Hisui's horse. "But, sir, isn't it dang-...?". "Go." Hisui cut off one of the soldiers, continuing towards the building that was visible from afar "I am not going to waste approximately five to ten minutes bickering with a soldier. So go. Now.". "You heard her, go." Sirius said, commanding the soldiers once more, following his Queen, as the soldiers turned and left "My Queen, are you sure about this? We can still turn back.". "Sirius, there is a certain saying I've gotten a liking to recently. Do you know what it is?" Hisui asked Sirius, her stoic expression being ever present. "I...do not, no." Sirius replied hesitantly. "Neither do I. Oh, look, we're already five minutes away from the building. Let's go." Hisui's horse moved faster towards the intended location. "Wait, my Queen! Don't go ahead of me, what if archer's strike you?! I won't be able to use my body as a shields on time!" Sirius said, sprinting to catch up to Hisui "Besides, I don't think they saw us yet!". "Oh, they did." Hisui said "I just saw someone run inside after seeing me. Now, chop, chop. We're seeing an old friend, so there's no reason to be shy, correct?". "Y-...Yes, my Queen. I apologize." Sirius lowered his head in shame. "Oh, don't give me the shamed dog look. You make me feel like I'm an abusive master." Hisui sighed "Just stay nearby, if it makes you feel better.". "Huh?" A man adorned in black hair and a simple oriental attire said. "WHO!?" He shouted again to the man who reported the situation to him: a black-haired man of significantly greater musculature and an exposed chest in combative attire. "That's right, Nolan. The Queen herself is here!" The man said, to which the recipient of the information plastered his hand on his head, while leaving onlookers flabbergasted at the situation. "Ugh. Is there a man in armor next to her, Trey?" Nolan responded with another question. "Eyup. There was also an army with her until a moment ago." As soon as he said this, Nolan breathed out a tad. "Ah, everyone else." Nolan projected his voice to the rest of the Guild, "The Queen and her loyal guard, Sirius, are good friends of mine. Don't be too shocked at their casual appearance, yeah?" On that note, Nolan simply waited as the time passed by before Hisui and Sirius' entrance, knowing that despite his warnings, the Guild will — figuratively — explode. Sirius and Hisui were at the front of the building, resembling a church a bit, notably large. "Right, let's knoc, shall we?" Hisui said, as Sirius extended his arm forth, knocking on the door three times, waiting for a moment. "...I don't think anyone's home. Let's go." Sirius said, ready to turn around and leave. "Sirius." Hisui's calling to her bodyguard stopped him in an instant "You are aggravating me with your persistence in leaving. Is there an issue?". "...No." Sirius replied, turning around to face the door once more. "If you left an oven open or some such, then you're honestly worried for nothing." Hisui said to Sirius, as if trying to reassure him. "It's...nothing." Sirius said, knocking on the door again "Keeping us waiting outside...What if it starts raining blades on us all of a sudden?". "What is with you and absurd scenarios all of a sudden?". The door opened and behind it was Nolan, the Guild Master of Swan Hymn and a short-time friend of the Queen and her guard. With an enthusiastic expression, Nolan exclaimed, "Welcome, Queen Hisui, and Sirius! Please, come in and take a seat." As his left hand indicated to a spare seat in the Guild, one would notice that it was the most luxurious seat they had; clearly Nolan was more nervous than he thought. Hisui got off her horse, petting it "Sirius, put dear Rose some place so I can see him later when we go home.". "Oh, of course, my Queen." Sirius said, leading the black horse Rose with him to tie up. "Nolan, it has been long." Hisui said, turning to Nolan "How long? What? Two? Three? Or was it ten? I don't even know if I'm referring to weeks or months with these numbers, but the point is it has been a while, and I'm certain we have alot of catching up to do." Hisui peeked into the Guild, before walking inside "And to have your own Guild even. I am both impressed and...stunned. I never took you of all people for the type to purposefully choose leadership. But, I suppose being a Saint is more than a qualifying factor for one, no?" Hisui looked around the inside of the building. "Well, status and power changes a man, doesn't it?" Nolan responded in kind. He had cooled down after the initial fluster. "After all, if one doesn't use their power effectively, what's the point in having it?" "I could certaintly agree." Hisui said, nodding in approval "Either way, I've decided to..." Before she could continue, Hisui was interrupted by a loud bang, like a hammer hitting a metal wall. Soon after, Sirius returned, entering the Guild "I assume Rose kicked you again?" Sirius nodded "Where was it this time?". "My chest. If it were a blade and I wasn't wearing my armour, it would be a sure-kill strike." Sirius replied to his Queen. "Oh, she's getting good." Hisui said, sounding eerily pleased with her killer horse "You've taught her well. Good job, Sirius.". "But of course." Sirius then met eyes with Nolan once more "...And hello to you, new Guild Master of...what's this place called again?". "Swan Hymn." Hisui replied to Sirius. "...You know from my biological anatomy experience that I've learned in my life, that name sounds incredibly awkward. To me, in the least." Sirius said. "I did come here myself to see if this guild lives up to its name by having it be composed of virgins." Hisui casually said, her stoic expression simply adding to it. "...What kind of a question is that!?" Nolan, flabbergasted by the Queen's sense of humor, completely forgot to address Sirius' presence. "Oi, m'lady Queen..." Trey began to speak, his tone frightening Nolan for the consequences. "I dunno about every other little lady or man in this joint but I'' for one am no virgin! I'll have you know, I've laid at ''least...!?" Before Trey's nonsense could be spouted any further, Nolan sent him crashing into the nearest wall with a prod of his finger. "I'm sorry. Trey easily triggers on the notion of sexual activity in any way...he's a very open kind of man." Nolan apologized, bowing incessantly to the Queen and her bodyguard. "He seems like a joyous fellow." Hisui commented, looking over at Trey dusting himself off. Sirius suddenly creeped closer to Hisui, staring at Trey, as if ready to guard Hisui from this man, making sure he is close to Hisui to the point that she has no free space for herself. "In any case. Rise, Nolan. I didn't come here to be treated as royalty, as much as I am of a higher status than everyone here, I came here as a friend, seeing an old friend, and meeting his new friends. Also, where's the food in here? I haven't eaten in a while.". "My Queen, please! Let me inspect the food before you eat anything! It could be poison..." Sirius said to Hisui. "You're being awfully paranoid. Well, more than usual." Hisui said "For now, Nolan, let's meet your new subordinates, guildmates, comrades, that...nakuma, makana, whatever kids these days call it.". "I think the correct term is na-...". "Don't correct me." Hisui shot off Sirius, silencing him. "Of course. Trey, would you mind digging through the pantry for some food?" Nolan asked and Trey begrudgingly agreed with a "hmph!" on his part. He quickly found food and placed it front of Hisui on a small table, before taking a few steps back. "Well, there we have it. In any case, presently we have...Annis Pendragon, Selene Ashcroft, Ayase D. Draco and Alvise Livyatan. You guys are feel to introduce yourselves at your own leisure." Nolan left it to them, as he spaced away from the Queen a tad. "Ah, I forgot to greet you. Good morning, Sirius!" Nolan enthusiastically said, trying to break his obvious paranoia. Sirius stood next to Hisui as she sat down on the table, firmly glaring at the other members. Trey in particular. "Yeesh, the Queen is here, and her bodyguard too...He's a scary looking fella." The young man, Alvise said, making sure he's not heard by the demonic knight. "A dark warrior of the Queen herself! Yes! I must test him! I must break him! LEMME AT HIM!" And the mad spirit of Elkaver shouted within his mind. "Are you kidding?! He'll kill me! Us! I heard he once went against the Master and they were equal...Of course, those are rumors but-...". "I'll wipe the floor with his horned skull helmet!" Unfortunately Elkaver was not one to listen to reason. "This armor kind of looks cute" Ayase remarked, suddenly appearing at the back-side of both the Queen and her bodyguard "I wonder where I left my grenade some minutes ago..." In fact, despite seeing the duo, she was paying attention to something else. "....Heya." Annis curtly greeted, sitting atop of a nearby table, before going back to devouring her gallon of vanilla ice cream. If Annis was honest, she just didn't care about the Queen of Fiore being directly in-front of her. As of right now, it did not involve her and plus nothing gets in the way of her and the heavenly ice cream within her hands. "All of you, show some real manners. You're in the presence of royalty." Out of nowhere, a woman of elegant stature came walking in. Silent yet graceful, she had a certain aura about her — one that denotes to someone of a higher position in life. However, if one knew her background such would not be the case. Upon walking up to Hisui, she quickly bowed to her in a similar fashion to a knight in the presence of a king. Raising her head while still in the same position, she only uttered what was needed. "Hello, my name is Selene Ashcroft. I just recently joined this guild under Nolan's blessings. However, I was unprepared to meet someone of such high stature. It's an honor to have you here Princess Hisui. Please forgive my colleagues' rudeness towards you." Upon rising, she then went to the bodyguard next to her. Extending her hand outward to meet his own, she then introduced herself to him. "Hello, Sir Sirius. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance; I've heard a lot about you through rumors. You courage is only matched by your loyalty to the crown. Truly a magnificent knight you are. I hope we can talk more in the near future." In both cases of her introduction, she sounded stern yet soft-spoken — something that matched here elegant appearance. However, in Sirius' case, she said it with a smile, internally excited about meeting such a fearsome knight whose name is known across the land. "Did she call me princess?" That was the only thing going on through Hisui's mind after Selene's introduction. "It's amazing how often I'm treated this way." Sirius said to the young lady, shaking her hand "And yet how barely anyone comes for a hand shake. If I had known about this I would've cleaned my gauntlets." Despite being seemingly calm, internally, he was concerned. These Mages, even if some of them are younger than him, could still be an exceptional force. All of them. Particulary the scrawny one. After fighting a clown, Sirius can't judge appearances anymore. "Uh, Selene...Miss Hisui is actually the Queen." Trey said, trying to hold back his laughter as he did so. On the other end, Nolan breathed out a sigh of exasperation at the, relatively, calm introductions that took place. "So now that pleasantries are out of the way...was there any other reason you two came along?" "The Queen wanted to come see you, it has been a while, and with recent news of you getting a gui-...". "I want you and Sirius to duke it out like you did prior, only with no distractions this time. Just the two of you, until one of you falls." Hisui cut off Sirius, being straightforward in what she wants, much to everyone's shock, particulary Sirius. "W-...Wait, my Queen! A fight?! What if something happens while I am too busy fighting against Nolan! What if...!". "Sirius." Hisui cut him off again, standing up, staring him right in the eyes "Stop being a pansy.". Sirius felt as if he was just stabbed through the heart with an especially sharp blade. "...Yes, my Queen.". "So brutal..." Alvise commented, simply taken aback by the Queen's brutal honesty. "I see." Nolan responded, briefly taken aback by the declaration. However, upon further inspection of Sirius' personality and his obviously frightened nature in comparison to the confidence he exhibited before, the Wizard Saint picked up on the Queen's intentions rather easily. "As you wish, your Highness." Nolan dipped his head into a bow before standing upright again. "Trey, could you get the battle avenue ready?" Nolan asked his right-hand. "Yeah, yeah." Trey yawned as he went outside. "The rest of you. Come observe this battle and, while you're at it, please guard the Queen on behalf of our loyal Knight here. He'll need to devote his full attention to me if he wishes to come out of this unscathed." Nolan said with an almost grim tone as he referred to Sirius, proceeding to exit the building. "...My Queen...is this the entire reason we came here?" Sirius asked Hisui. "Yes." She replied instantly. "Then...everything you said was a lie, about coming here?". "Once again, yes." Hisui adjusted her crown on her head, taking it off for a moment to wipe it clean with Sirius' cape "Do you hate me for lying to you?". "No, I...simply want to know, why? Why did you lie, and why do you need me to fight him?" Sirius asked his Queen once more. "Because my poor black dog is getting old and wrinkly too early. You're jumpy at everything. Even a cat makes you raise your sword." Hisui put her crown back on her head, adjusting it just right "If I want you to continue guarding me, I need you to have confidence, and not paranoia. I need you to be able to sleep at night." Hisui replied, turning around "Now, head to the battle grounds. I anticipate a good show.". Confidence Booster? As Nolan went outside, he noticed the battlefield had been lain out. It was a large field-like establishment, that Trey had fed his own Magical Power into the mixture in order to cement the strength of the barriers surrounding the plain field. Nolan passed through the barrier effortlessly. Nolan bore a surprisingly serious look on his face that Trey hadn't seen in a long time. Before the others arrived, the man asked, "You're that serious...for a knight you've only met once?" Nolan looked towards his friend, "I might have met him once, but he's a man of admirable character. For him to lose so much face after only a single incident...that's not the Sirius I know." Trey laughed, "Looks like you two are having a ball. I'll watch and have some fun too." Sirius stared at the barrier, entering into the battlefield, before turning around, and pressing against the barrier, denying him exit "..." He was trying to make sure this barrier is good enough to be a protective shield for Hisui. Hisui, on the other hand, sat among the crowd. Not a spectacular seat by any means, simply average. She even stopped her respectful composure, in favour of resting her head on both her hands, while her elbows lied on her legs. She even put her crown down next to her. "It has been long since my bottom felt wood instead of metal...I missed wood.". "Sirius. Stop dilly-dallying and follow the Queen's orders, would you?" Nolan told the man, summoning his sword to his side the instant following his declaration. "As I said before, if you don't devote all of your attention to this battle...I will crush you and make you lose your place as Queen Hisui's dog forever." At that moment, gripping his blade with his right hand, Nolan pointed his sword towards Sirius' chest, fully intent on striking at the moment Sirius was ready. "...Very well." Sirius turned to Nolan "Since this is not like last time, I'll go with one of my favoured blades." Sirius extended his arm to his side, opening his hand into a palm "Durandal." He summoned a silver blade, with a golden guard, shimmering brilliantly against the sun's radiance "You remember this blade, don't you? It saw you as a worthy foe, worthy of facing its blade. I know, because it did not shatter when we clashed, as such! I'll give it the battle it wants!" Sirius took a stance, gripping Durandal in his right hand, keeping his left arm behind his back, pointing the blade at Nolan "So, as a clown once said, come at me, boy.". "I should teach Sirius better taunts..." Hisui thought to herself as she watched the battle beginning. "Clown, huh? If there's any clown I know of...it must be the one described by the old man. No wonder..." Nolan thought momentarily, before addressing the blade Sirius employed. "Given that this is no-holds barred..." Nolan focused his energy around his blade, before revealing a sword colored in a bright pink, "I shall begin with the same blade I ended with that day." Nolan darted forward a single, lengthy step, before shifting his position to the right and stepping diagonally, repeating the same movements in alternating directions to cause Sirius' vision to lose focus, prior to directly charging at him from his left flank, with the intent of cutting through the left side of his armor in a single slash from his superheated blade. "I can see your movement." Suddenly, a wall of five blades were summoned before Nolan's attack, floating with the employment of Telekinesis, and summoned via Requip. These nameless swords were normal, and as such, Nolan cut through them fairly easily, but slowed him down long enough for Sirius to dodge out of the way "I've fought armies, Nolan! A single high speed man won't ruin my focus!" Sirius took a step back, digging Durandal's blade into the ground, shooting forth like a bullet using High Speed, as he prepared an upward, diagonal slash at Nolan, and at such a high speed as well. "Don't belittle me with just this, Sirius." Nolan scoffed as Sirius narrowly dodged his blade before charging in. Nolan, surprisingly, stood still. Instead he rapidly enhanced the motion of his downward slash with an increase in vibrational frequency. The following clash caused a massive shockwave to erupt from the two combatants, with the epicenter around Nolan and Sirius being absolutely destroyed under the pressure of both combatants' magically enhanced strength. "You..." Sirius gripped his blade even tighter, extended his arm to the side "Crush you...!" Sirius summoned forth another blade, a claymore, with a red jewel and a blue guard. It gleamed much like Durandal, but was obviously inferior in terms of "ranking" "Caliburn!" Sirius raised his blade upward, swinging down, clashing with Nolan's blade, now using two swords at the same time "For the Queen...I will...crush you, my friend!". "He's becoming fierce..." Hisui thought to herself, being able to tell Sirius was getting more into the battle "When it's a heated battle for my honor, you rush in so blindly with so much confidence...and when it's to show off to me, you're like a child wanting to impress his alcoholic father with a report card of all A's..." A small smirk was momentarily visible on Hisui's face, resting her head on one hand "You're too flattering.". "I find...this fight interesting, my Queen" Ayase said, now suddenly appearing before Hisui's back. Possibly scarying her and interrupting her thoughts "I still haven't found my grenade" Annis was blocking out everything around her, even her precious ice cream, as she proceeded to watch the clash between Nolan and Sirius. As far as she could remember, she had never witnessed a battle where Nolan fought with such ferocity. "This isn't a standard battle between two powerful mages" Annis thought as she unconsciously gripped her sword. "This is a battle between two titans and I am just an ant." With that thought going through her mind, she came to a simple conclusion: she must become stronger. Standing somewhere near Annis, Selene's face had turned a bright red — a rare sight that one may say, given Selene's personality. One may ask why this happened. Well, Selene's cluelessness made her perform the biggest blunder of her life. It was only after she was alerted by her fellow guildmate — Alvise, that one she called "Princess" was actually the current Queen of Fiore, that she realized the error of her ways. Never in her life did she think that she would do something so.... inconsiderate. What's more is that the "princess" might be angry at her, thinking that Selene is disregarding her position and authority — something Selene would never dare do. "What should I do? Should I go apologize? No, she still might be angry. In these times, it's best to keep one's distance and let things play out. Only when there's a clear air, can a situation like this can be remedied. Yeah, that's it. Let's go with that for now." As she said all these things, her face was still red like a cherry — something that Alvise had taken a "liking" too, now finding something to poke at. However, Selene decided to put such thoughts aside for now, wanting to watch this match between her guild master & Hisui's bodyguard. It was important to witness such a match because of her promise to face Sirius at a later date. This match was seen as a guide of sorts, helping her to dissect her enemy's weaknesses and counterattack accordingly. Taking a deep breath and relaxing herself, Selene returned to her more serious nature, her eyes as sharp as a hawk — attentive to the match ahead of her. As she witnessed the two combatants, she only uttered one sentence. "As expected, both of them are equally powerful. This match can go either way; if that's the case, things will get even more difficult later on. It seems that I need to train even harder." Such resolve can only be found in a woman who vowed to get even stronger to accomplish a certain goal — a goal only a few know about. With that, she continued to watch an intense match with determination locked within her cold eyes. Nolan knew all too well the advantage two blades had against one, but with a man's of Sirius' physique there was a significant flaw: the speed of execution. In accordance, rather than backing away following the clash, despite being pushed back from the impact, Nolan dashed onwards. Loosening his grip over his blade, it was enveloped in an aura of azure that soon caused the katana to lose all of its shape, retaining no more than the form of a blue whip-like structure. Upon interacting with both of Sirius' blades, the incredible speed gathered by the motions of this unorthodox blade enabled it to clash with both blades momentarily, giving Nolan an opportunity to, with his other hand, conjure enough water to create a small beam intending to pierce through his stomach, armor and all, and end the battle. The water stream did indeed pierce through his armor, as the water turned red on the other end "Gah...!" Sirius coughed blood underneath his helmet, as it dripped down from the skeletal mouth "Haaah..." Sirius staggered back, blood dripping from his mouth, as he used his two swords to keep himself standing "Haaah...haha...Nolan..." Suddenly, Sirius magic flared up, a vicious aura surrounding him "How lightly do you take me?!" Stabbing his two swords into the earth "Can you fly?" Sirius sarcastically asked, as swords began potruding from the earth, slowly beginning to close in on Nolan's location. Within a matter of seconds, the only safe zone would be around Sirius, while the rest of the arena grounds would become a sea of blades. "At this point, quite." Nolan replied, rather deadpan, as his instant reaction to the rising sea of blades was pushing himself off the ground with great speed, with a blade stabbing at his left calf, causing him to wince while reducing his mobility significantly. To compensate, Nolan switched his blade to the Human Sword, before conjuring water under his feet as a temporary platform. Immediately afterwards, Nolan tapped off the platform of water, using another pulse to shoot towards Sirius' location while holding his earthen broadsword before him, with the attempt to overpower Sirius with this aerial lunge. Sirius quickly unhanded both swords, summoning a pair of blades onto his hands, short swords, almost like simple daggers, held in each hand "Gan Jiang! Mo Ye!" Sirius called out the names of the twin swords, as magical aura extended from the blades, creating a larger, broader blades, holding both before him as a form of defense, blocking Nolan's aerial lunge, though, the broadsword did cut half way through the magical aura, and pushed Sirius' feet against the ground, shattering it. "Fly!" Sirius commanded the blades to rise from the earth, floating above the two combatants using his Telekinesis "Fall!" In an instant, the blades began raining down on the two. Sirius was essentially risking getting himself stabbed just to get Nolan, even if his armor would defend him to a degree. "Are you really going to kill, Sirius?" Hisui thought to herself, being doubtful of Sirius' actions, no matter how serious he tried to come off as "Don't get cold feet all of a sudden now...". "You can't kill the both of us with just that, Sirius!" Nolan cheerfully said as, despite being in an aerial position, managed to erect a buffer of viscous water above the two combatants that prevented the approach of both swords, all the while Nolan transformed his sword back into its base state and performed an aerial backflip to gain stable footing once again. Dusting off his clothes, he looked up towards the swords. "So, have you got your confidence as a dog back or are you still a whimpering puppy? Either way you're going to be annoying, I suppose." Nolan shrugged, releasing the water magic spell and noticing that the swords had been stationary even without his assistance. "Hey! Those swords weren't even going to rain down on us! Come on dude, how dull is that!? Did you see that, Your Highness! Your guard dog is a scaredy-cat!" Nolan's inappropriate referral of one of the greatest knights in Fiore would undoubtedly put everyone at edge, especially given how he was acting a mere 15 minutes ago. "Oh so ''now you play the friend? Jeez.''" Trey sighed while he was in the crowd, unlocking the barrier placed around the field with a snap of his fingers as he did so. "You dare insult me in such a...such an ineffectual and ineffective way reminiscient of a child?!" Sirius snapped at Nolan, angrily pointing his sword at him. "Hmph." Hisui let out a simple grunt, which caught Sirius' attention. Underneath the menacing and demonic armor, he stood erect, horrified at the prospect of a scolding from his Queen. She walked down from the crowd, directly onto the battleground, stumbling across and avoiding the many rocks and holes caused by the battles, especially Sirius' "sea of swords" trick. She walked up to the two men, staring at them. "...M-...My Queen?" Sirius seemed confused as to what Hisui was attempting to do. "For heaven's sake...you two are bleeding..." Hisui said, taking special note of Sirius' bleeding stomach and damaged armor, she reaching out her hand to his wound, much to Sirius' dismay, as he backed up, covering the wound and damage with his cape. "It's no issue, my Queen! Please, don't soil yourself with my blood." Sirius said to Hisui. "My god, man, how overdramatic can you be?" Hisui seemed rather annoyed at Sirius' behaviour "No matter. I wanted to have a doctor check out this zit on my back anyway. Nolan, take us to the medical bay. And Sirius, take off your armor, we'll need to treat your wound.". "My armor? But, your majesty, I can't poss-...!". "Would you like me to undress with you to make you feel less embarassed?" With that, Sirius silenced, simply swiping his head to the sides, giving a negative reply "Good, good. Now, will you be a good boy and take off your armor so the doctor can look at your wounds?" Reluctantly, Sirius nodded, agreeing to his Queen's request. All Patched Up "Now then..." Nolan said, with a bandage around his foot while sitting on a medical bed. "I finally got to see your face, huh, Sirius?" Nolan snickered, it was an almost divine opportunity. "Gotta say, I was half-heartedly expecting a pretty boy to come out of that deep voice and rugged armor. Alas, fantasies don't always come to life." Sirius sat on the bed, bandages primarily on his torso, stomach and shoulder to cover the wounds, for once without his armor, revealing a rugged adult with short black hair, black eyes, as well as small scars on his face "I don't know what to make of that..." Sirius said, rather taken aback by Nolan's comment. "Hmm...this place has the air of a hospital alright." Hisui noted, looking around the place, fiddling with the drawers "Oh. These must the seed containment bags that do wonders. Riveting.". "Don't touch anything, please. You don't know what's been here." Sirius pleaded to his Queen, who shrugged, sitting down on a chair oh so diligently. "Now that we've come to this, let's go back to simple discussion, shall we?" Hisui said, coughing to clear her throat. "I don't really see what we can talk about...". "Well, for one, I could thank the dear Nolan of the Virgin Swan Guild in helping my dear Black Dog regain his grip. Hopefully you won't look under my bed for monsters anymore." Hisui said, sounding indifferent as usual despite being seemingly thankful "But, how about a lighter subject? Say, Nolan, would you like to hear about the time I and Sirius' daughter turned to babies?". "Why are you sharing that confidential info with him?!" Sirius snapped, pointing at Nolan. "The only reason it's confidential is because you needed the help of ten different maidens to change one diaper." Hisui said, and turned to face Nolan "I won't say whose duty that was, however.".